


The One Where Ray Didn't Fight a Squid

by warblerweisman



Series: The One Where Ray [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Ray is innocent, Sequel, Sweet Fluff, gary is oblivious, nate is a horny mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Dr. Nathaniel Palmer-Heywood doesn't realize just how obvious he and his husband are.[A Sequel to The One Where Ray Almost Gets Bit in the Dick]
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer
Series: The One Where Ray [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	The One Where Ray Didn't Fight a Squid

“Stop leaving marks people can see,” Ray said, with his voice sounding more like a whine, as he looked at himself in the mirror, at all of the marks that Nate had left all over his neck. 

Nate, who was still lying in bed, looked fairly pleased with his handiwork. “Sweetheart it’s not that bad. Besides, you could just lie to the team and say that it was a vampire or something.”

Ray let out an exasperated sigh, before looking back at his husband. “Just because mythical creatures exist doesn’t mean that you get to start blaming them for things. You’re aware of that right?” He asked, before thinking about it for a moment. “Besides, are we even sure that vampires are real?” 

Nate finally sat up off the bed, “Well, there’s only one way to find out.” He said with a grin. 

Ray seemed to know what his husband was thinking without him having to say it. “No. We are not taking the jump ship and going to Transylvania.” He told him. 

Nate laid back down with a sigh of defeat. “You’re no fun.” 

Ray leaned over the bed to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Fun? Probably not. Practical? Most definitely.”

Nate leaned up on his elbows. “Wait, I know who we can ask.”

Ray looked a bit confused. “I mean, you can ask Gideon. But I doubt she’ll give you an answer. Lately, she doesn’t answer anything she thinks is a stupid question.”

Nate was hardly paying his husband any attention. He was trying to throw on some sweat pants so he could rush to the library.

Constantine was sat down in the library at what had a piece of plastic on it, signifying it as Nate’s desk. He was reading over one of the books 

Nate bit his lip. He was about to say something when John spoke up before he could. “I know you told me to stop sitting at your desk, but you weren’t here.” 

Nate shook his head. “It’s fine. As long as I’m not there and my desk doesn’t end up possessed by a demon or something.” He said, finally meeting his eyes. “I actually needed you to settle something between my darling husband and me.” He told him.

Constantine looked back down at his book. “I’m not deciding who has the better ass again. That just led to hurt feelings last time.”

Nate rolled his eyes. “It’s not about that, even though Gary agreed mine’s better.” He said, looking down at his feet. “Are vampires real?” He asked.

That was what it took for Constantine to close his book. “Why in the bloody hell would you need to be knowing about vampires?” He asked seriously.

A slight blush rose in Nate’s face. “I mean… Ray’s neck has a few marks all over his neck and down to his collar bone. And we were trying to think of an excuse in case anyone asks.”

Constantine couldn’t help his chuckle. “And despite the fact that vampires are real, there’s a hole in your logic.” He told him, making sure Nate was meeting his eyes before he continued. “The walls on this ship are thin. Every single one of us can hear you two going at it.”

Nate was blushing furiously. He started to slowly back out of the library. He shrugged a little. “Well, I’m sorry that my husband and I are passionate human beings.” 

He realized that walking backwards was a bad idea as soon as he was outside of the library. He ended up walking right into Sara. 

She couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that Nate was wearing sweat pants and an oversized Palmer Tech t-shirt. “Guessing you two had fun last night.” She joked. 

Nate let out an exaggerated sigh. “Does everyone just know of me and my husband’s antics?” He questioned. 

Sara nodded. “Why don’t you two do like Ava and I do, and Gideon to block all sound coming from your room?”

Nate’s eyebrows raised. “Holy shit, she can do that?”

Gideon’s voice was clear. “Language, Dr Palmer-Heywood.”

Ray’s somewhat annoyed tone could be heard calling out from the other room. “I said fork, Gideon!”

Nate couldn’t help but chuckle at his husband’s seemingly inability to swear. “She meant, babe.”

Sara rolled her eyes and continued her walk to the kitchen. “I still don’t know why your hubby had to go and mess with her programming so we get scolded like children for cursing.”

Nate shrugged. “My husband’s innocence was one of the reasons I fell for him.” He said with a smile, as he thought of an example. “How old were you when you stopped believing in Santa?” He asked.

Sara shrugged. “At some point in elementary school. Why?” She asked.

Nate couldn’t help his smile. “Because Ray was 35, and it was ruined for him by Mick.” 

Sara couldn’t help her laugh. “I’m sorry. He still believed in Santa?” She asked, sounding surprised.

Nate nodded. “Ray is the most optimistic, kind-hearted person I have ever met, and it’s one of the countless reasons I love him.”

He was about to say something else when Nate felt his husband’s arms around him from behind. “You really enjoy telling Sara everything don’t you?” Ray teased.

Nate couldn’t help his grin. “Can you blame me? I married someone amazing.”

Ray pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “I love you.”

Sara couldn’t help her fake gag as she headed to the kitchen. “By the way, it’s Mick’s turn to make breakfast, so if either of you wants anything, you might want to hurry up.” 

Ray smiled and took him by the hand. The two of them headed to the kitchen. 

It had become a team tradition. They would fabricate the ingredients, but they would take turns every day making breakfast. It was something Ray had insisted on. He figured that if the Legends were a family, then they needed to have one nice meal as a family. It was another thing that Nate loved about him. He was a family man. 

It being Mick’s turn to make breakfast meant one thing; pancakes. He was still standing at the stove. He gave a small nod to the two of them that walked into the kitchen. “Haircut. Haircut’s husband.” 

Nate let out a noise of annoyance. “Mick I have a name. You know this.”

Mick looked away from the stove, pointing his spatula at Narte. “I’m aware, but I’m not gonna disrespect Haircut by calling you Pretty.” 

Ray couldn’t help his smile. “Thank you, Mick, but you could just call him, y’know Nate.” 

Mick shrugged. “Fine, I’ll call him nerd instead.” He said, before looking at them both. “Now, Nerd and Haircut. Sit down.” He insisted. 

Ray and Nate were the last ones to sit down at the table. Everyone started eating once Mick brought the food to the table. 

The entire team was sat in comfortable silence until Gary finally spoke up. “So Ray, did you get into a fight with a squid or something?” He asked. 

Ray nearly choked on the bite of pancakes in his mouth. “I..I’m sorry, what was that?” He asked. 

Laughter could be heard from everyone else at the table. Gary’s obliviousness was at least amusing.

Constantine spoke up. “Don’t mind him, Raymond. Gary’s a heavy sleeper.”


End file.
